The present invention relates to electromagnetic apparatus for treating living tissue and more particularly to the control of magnetic fields for the treatment of the living tissue.
As discussed in the above identified copending application, I have developed a structure and technique capable of providing electromagnetic energy for tissue treatment sufficiently versatile to accommodate localized application of a magnetic field for therapeutic purposes.
A current generator coupled to a conductive pattern(s) is attached to or implanted within a flexible substrate adapted to conform to the tissue to be treated. The pattern provides a magnetic field when current is applied to the pattern. When adjacent the tissue to be treated, the magnetic field provides therapeutic effects.
I recognize that the device described above and the therapeutic effects resulting therefrom, and capable of providing electromagnetic energy to tissue treatment in localized areas and under a variety of conditions and uses. However, improved results may be obtained by the additional control of the direction and density of the magnetic flux applied to the tissue to be treated. The present invention has therefore been developed to overcome the shortcomings of the known techniques and devices of the prior art, generally, and, more specifically, to improve upon the device outlined in my copending application.